Tainted Love
by taissafarnniga
Summary: 1994, Los Angeles. The year of Grunge. This story is about two teenagers who fall madly in love until the secret massacre.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Tate, honey? Can you buy me a pack of cigarettes? I'm busy with Addy."**_

Busy with Addy his ass. She was fucking with Lawrence, her new lover. The boy always wondered why he didn't running away from home with his father. He did very well — His mother was a real cocksucker. "All right, I will." He replied with a tone of arrogance. He needed to get out of that space and catch some air. How he loved that morning breeze that gave inspiration to read a book about birds or playing a song inspired by Nirvana.

Upon returning, the boy was quickly into the house. The street was busier than usual. Did someone had died and everyone was lurking what was happening? No. Someone had moved to the famous 'Murder House'. The boy was in his room, about to pick up a book to read, but he couldn't resist to the curiosity. — He went to the window, cautiously, peering through the curtains clear. He saw a blonde girl who looked to be about his age. He didn't want her to see but mission failed. When the girl noticed him, Tate moved away from the window as soon as possible.

Constance wanted to welcome the new neighbors, with an apple pie. "Tate? Addy? Come here." Just hearing his mother call him, gave him a huge headache. "What do you want for this time?" He questioned. "Do not be rude, Tate! We are gonna say hi to our new neighbors." Constance replied with a smile that shone on her face, as if it were a celebrity who lived in the house. Nor was it necessary to go ring the bell. The couple was near to the truck of changings, making the changes. Constance was immediately presented herself with Addy while Tate was in his corner, looking out the window of the strange girl. He was completely curious about the girl.

Her mother called the girl who Tate was really curious to see "Yes, mom?" Listen her voice for the first time was like a corner of angels. He noticed that the girl was looking at him like a little kitten. "Violet, this is our neighbors." Violet. What a beautiful, pure name. Tate approached to his family but was still quiet. He was hearing his mother voice's. "This is my sunshine, Tate." She said. Tate just rolled his eyes. Then all the attention was all for Violet.


	2. Chapter 2

Goodbye Boston, Hello Los Angeles. Violet longed for this day a long time ago. She wanted to leave Boston as soon as possible. The blonde always had tremendous difficulty of making friends, often suffering from bullying for being a little different. Already getting close to the city, the girl felt the heat inside the car who was traveling with her parents, followed by the van changes. She was wearing a cardigan to hide the scars of her wrists, thanks to self-mutilation.

And finally they arrived. Violet had a smirk on her palid face but she avoided close to her parents. She entered to her house called the famous "Murder House", alone, quickly choosing her room. He had a tremendous energy. The blonde seemed to have heard a voice "Choose me… Choose me…" On the wall of the room there was a picture a bit obscure: even as she liked. She let him stay. And that's when she noticed that across the street, a house, and someone saw her. She was not frightened, on the contrary. The girl was curious and went to the window. She only saw a figure coming back.

_"Violet, can you help us?"__She heard from afar the voice of his mother.__**"Just a minute, mom."**_

The girl came down the stairs, trying to help her parents. "Vi, go help your father. He's out there." She just rolled her eyes. Once outside, she was helping her father when they saw three people coming towards them. Violet noticed immediately on the blonde boy with a black shirt. He reminded her Kurt Cobain thanks to his blonde hair and all his mysterious. And they exchanged glances.

After the presentation of Constance, Ben and Vivien talked a little bit with the new neighbours, along with his daughter. Violet remained silent, quietly watching the boy named Tate…


	3. Chapter 3

**{In History Class}**

Violet was sitting in the garden at the foot of the school reading a book of Edgar Allan Poe. She always loved to read, especially Allan Poe, which he had a fantastically obscure mind. Then she paused for a cigarette. She was at peace. For some reason she loved seeing the cigarette burning slowly. Lacked two minutes to ringing for the entry. Before entering, Violet took a look at the schedule. Would be History. She loved history —- what happened before, the ancestors, was something that interested her.

_*Trrring* _

Tate hated the sound of the bell that almost left him deaf. He preferred to shoot in his head than listen to that annoying noise. "History… Let's see what we have today." He thought to himself. Tate was very fond of history, especially contemporary history, the 1930 crisis and the world wars. Perhaps it would be the only discipline that saved him. History and English Literature. The blonde was heading to the class room with her brown eyes burning because of the light. In fact, Tate didn't slept last night. He spent his night writing and thinking about Violet, his new neighbor. When he entered in the class room, Tate chose a place behind, as he liked.

**_"So let's start the class." _**Said the history teacher. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was Violet, with a face of astonishment. "I'm so sorry for the delay but I didn't know where the class room was. Also, I'm new…" Fortunately the teacher understood the situation and he left the girl entered. The only place that was left behind was near the Tate. He was sitting there and it was then she noticed the boy… Violet gulped and blushed easily. Throughout the class she was drawing and occasionally listened to the teacher and Tate the same thing but writing.

_*Trrring* _

Finally the class was over. Violet grabbed her things quickly to go home. Her heart was pounding rapidly. Until she heard a male voice.

**"Violet? Violet, wait."** She recognized his voice. It was Tate.

**"Yes?"** She turned back.

**"I'm sorry… You're going home now?**" He asked, as he recovered his breath.

**"Errm… yes, I will."** She replied with her softly voice.

**"Can I keep you company?"** He asked with a exciting smile.

**"S-sure."** She replied with another smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was gray and it was very strange in Los Angeles that there would always be a warm temperature that made people smile. But this time the sky was gray and that made Violet smile. The girl had just come out of school with her new friend / neighbor "Tate" and it was strange to her. Perhaps because the blonde guy highlight in the middle of so many equal people? Maybe. Tate was a bit anxious for the company of Violet. He noticed that she walked quickly, as if she wanted to go home rapidly. But he only wanted to know her better.

**"S-so…"** He said through trembling. **"Are you enjoying this place?"**

**"It's not bad."** She replied, looking at the ground while walking. Her blonde hair were covering her delicate profile face. We can blame shyness for this situation? Yes, we can.

They stood in silence along the way. When they arrived at their street, Violet fired up quickly.

**"Sorry, Tate. I gotta go."** She could not look at his dark eyes.

**"Errm… Okay."** He said looking at the girl with a sad, worry look.** "See you tomorrow."**

**"Y-yes — I'll see you tomorrow."** She replied, going quickly to her home.

Tate was a bit worried of her reaction but he didn't want to think about it. He went into his house and Addie was at the door.

**"Tate! I was waiting for you!"** She said, hugging him.

**"Not now, Addie. I have homework to do."** He said, climbing the stairs to his room. Of course he was a little bit upset, he wants to know more about Violet.

He put his backpack on his bed, taking the chemistry book. He sat at the desk that stood near to the window. Then he could see…

He could see Violet undressing slowly. Tate closed the curtain a bit so that Violet doesn't notice that she was being observed. He could not take his eyes off her… Her skin was so pale but appeared to be soft as a baby. Her breasts were quite round and pink areolas. Tate swallowed and closed his eyes… At that moment he imagined giving all the pleasure and loving it — playing in his smooth body and have a mutual orgasm. And then he opened his eyes. Violet have disappeared.


End file.
